Kuroniu Challange : The Dark Lord Sauron
by quentin3655
Summary: A Challange which involves everyone's favorite dark lord! More info inside!


This is a Challange for anyone who is a Tolkien Fan

The Dark Lord in Eostia

(Sauron)

Now I am sure you are saying "Yea but he is the evil dark lord, wouldn't he join the black dogs and make the situation worse?"

Well...not really

The situation would be worse...but he wouldn't really join the black dogs.

Also, I wanted Volt to deal with a True Evil Overlord! One who would make Olga look like a Kitten! One who was feared by all and had nearly taken over the world on multiple occasions!

Because there are rules.

1\. Sauron is not Morgoth! Sauron is Lawful evil while Morgoth is Chaotic evil. You have to remember that Sauron has kinda a twisted sense of OCD. He views the world as flawed and problematic and thinks it is his will and duty to take over it and control it. Its one of the main reason that the war with the elves started because the elves realized that his rings were corrupted and stopped wearing them, causing him not to have any control over them resulting in a very pissed off Sauron.

Sauron wants domination and control. Chaos and unorganization iconically are what he hates. He wants the entire world to be under his banner and his alone.

So that only he can control the races.

He is a Ruler and Tyrant with an Ego.

But he isn't depraved like the black dogs.

 _He did not object to the existence of the world, so long as he could do what he liked with it. He still had the relics of positive purposes, that descended from the good of the nature in which he began: it had been his virtue (and therefore also the cause of his fall, and of his relapse) that he loved order and coordination, and disliked all confusion and wasteful friction. (It was the apparent will and power of Melkor to effect his designs quickly and masterfully that had first attracted Sauron to him.) Sauron had, in fact, been very like Saruman, and so still understood him quickly and could guess what he would be likely to think and do, even without the aid of palantiri or of spies; whereas Gandalf eluded and puzzled him._

 _-_ _PersonUsingAComputer on Reddit_

The 'Sex' empire is in Sauron's mind probably one of the most brain dead ideas he had ever heard.

Sauron does everything for a reason.

Burn down a village? The reason: Not just did the villagers not join him, but tactically burning the village would kill livestock and farms, giving him the ability to slowly starve the cities and kingdoms of his enemies. It would also work as a warning and demoralizer to his enemies making a siege on a city fairly easy.

2\. While he isn't as bad as the Black Dogs, He is still the Dark Lord and Deceiver.

He would not really join the black dogs but would 'join' the alliance. Obviously, he is there so he could manipulate everyone and slowly build up his army. For he is Sauron the Deceiver and the one who rules them all

He is Evil! But even he has standards so to say.

You Serve him well and follow him and he will reward you.

You try to stop him and he will crush you and make an example out of you.

3\. Power

After the ring's destruction, Sauron was banished from middle earth and only has a small part of his ring which he is currently wearing as an amulet

He has around only 30% of his original powers.

but he will regain it and slowly return to his state as the Dark Lord.

4\. Motivation

Sauron's Motivation needs to be tied to his goal.

The Complete domination of all and pure order( Or rather his interpretation of Order)

To him, volt is a Fool that only cares about his 'needs'

Celestine is an Airhead who doesn't have it in her to do what must be done.

He thinks Olga had potential but she is too attached to others(Chloe)making her weak

He thinks that he is the only candidate to truly rule over eostia, for he is not weak, will do what must be done even if the streets are running red and doesn't care about Volt's biological needs. He only cares about ruling, Commanding, and Order!

5\. There should be no pairing.

Sauron will never have anyone that he could be attached to someone else, for he only cares for himself. If he was going to seduce someone it definitely to have her under his control and manipulation. Having him have romantic Feelings would be OOC. But if you want to have him pair with someone it has to be really well done and logical. It needs to make sense from a lore standpoint and a Character stand point.

Anyway this is may Challange!

I hope someone of you is interested.

Btw I might upload a new Infernal Dawn Chapter soon.

so stay tuned!


End file.
